Kidnapped
by rainbowpoptarts11
Summary: Rapunzel is crushing on Jack Frost, but does he like her back? She doesn't get a chance to find out when Pitch kidnaps her. It's up to Jack to save her.
1. Chapter 1

"Woohoo!" Rapunzel yelled. "Best. Day. Ever!" She held on to Jack Frost's neck as they soared over the sparkling snow. "Want me to show you something?" Jack smirked, tightening his grip on her slender waist. "Yeah!" Rapunzel replied excitedly. But the fun soon ended when they heard a sinister laugh. "Ah, what a happy couple! It makes me sick!" Pitch Black fake puked. "We're not a couple, Pitch!" Both Jack and Rapunzel exclaimed. _Although I wish we were, _Rapunzel thought. She didn't realize that Pitch had her wrist. He pulled back and yanked her from Jack's grip. "Give her back Pitch!" Jack cried desperately. "Make me!" Pitch sneered and shot up higher in the sky, not stopping until he made Rapunzel scream. "Ah, the guardian of creativity. At last!" Pitch said. "Let me go, you freak!" Rapunzel shrieked. "Are you sure about that, darling?" Pitch snarled. Rapunzel looked down and screamed again at how high they were. By now, Jack had caught up to them, raising his staff. But Pitch couldn't take care of both at the same time, so he dropped Rapunzel to fight Jack. "Nooooooo!" Jack tried to catch her, but Pitch sent his nightmares, knocking Jack down with her. Rapunzel shrieked and screamed, her arms stretched out in front of her, her long blond hair flowing out behind her. She closed her eyes, waiting to die, but she never reached the ground. She opened her big green eyes and looked up, expecting to see Jack. But she saw Pitch, again holding her thin wrist. She looked over to her left and saw Jack lying on the ground, wincing in pain. "Jack!" Rapunzel cried. "Rapunzel!" Jack screamed. Pitch laughed evilly and disappeared, taking Rapunzel with him. "No..." Jack whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel opened her eyes to darkness. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. "Well, well, well," She heard Pitch say. "If it isn't Jack Frost's little girlfriend, Rapunzel." "I'm not his girlfriend, and I'm not afraid of you," Rapunzel's voice quivered. "Oh, no, but I can see you're afraid of me _and_ something else, too." Pitch replied. "You're afraid Jack will never love you and that he'll leave you. Well, let me answer that second one for you. He has never, doesn't, and never will love you." Rapunzel couldn't help but gasp. Pitch chuckled. "Of course, _I _would make him pay if you joined me." "I will never join you!" cried Rapunzel. Pitch snarled and slapped her, knocking her to the ground as she whimpered in pain. "Listen to me, you brat! You're demented if you think he likes you!" "Stop!" Rapunzel screamed. "Why would he like you? Why? Do you really think he's impressed?" Pitch smirked. "Stop it!" Rapunzel shrieked again, sobbing. "Don't be stupid! Do you really think you can win his heart by following him around like a lovesick puppy?" Pitch grasped Rapunzel's chin, staring into her green eyes with his gold ones. "I-I love him!" Rapunzel cried, falling to her knees. "Love is for fairytales, Rapunzel. Fear is much more powerful. WHY CAN'T YOU GUARDIANS GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS?" Pitch roared. "Because we're not like you." Rapunzel replied, still sobbing. Pitch simply glared at her for a moment, before slapping her again, much harder this time. Pitch leaned in close to her ear, whispering his next words. "I will never let you go. I will make Jack come to you, and make him watch me kill you slowly and painfully. And then I'll stop just long enough to admire my good work, and when he screams..." Pitch paused. "What will you do?" Rapunzel whispered, still crying. "You'll just have to wait and see..." Pitch turned and laughed evilly, leaving the poor girl to sob on her knees in the darkness... the Pitch Black.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack opened his eyes and realized he was in North's workshop. He groaned and sat up. He saw Tooth fluttering over him with relief in her eyes. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Suddenly, Jack remembered what happened earlier. "Rapunzel! I've got to go get Rapunzel!" He exclaimed. "Calm down, Jack!" Tooth said with a hint of jealously in her voice. She had always been a bit jealous that Jack spent more time with Rapunzel than with her. She had also liked Jack. "Calm down?! Oh, you did NOT just tell me to calm down, Tooth! Pitch has taken Rapunzel!" Suddenly, the whole room stopped, shocked at what they had just heard. "What?" North gasped. "Crikey," Bunny muttered to himself. Poor Sandy was devastated. He and Rapunzel had been good friends. "Oh, I'm sure we've got plenty of time for her." Tooth said, waving the matter off. North couldn't believe the way Tooth was acting. "Tooth, why are you acting like this not big deal?" "Don't worry, mate, we'll get her back." Bunny put a paw on Jack's shoulder. Sandy told Jack in sign language that he needed to rest and heal first, but Jack didn't care. "Sorry Sandy, but who knows what Pitch has done to her!" And with that, he took off into the night. "Oh, Rapunzel I hope you're alright." He said to himself. "Because I think I love you..."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack arrived at Pitch's lair soon after he left North's workshop. He could faintly hear Rapunzel's beautiful voice singing her healing incantation. _Why would she need to be healing anything? _Jack thought. _Oh no._ He immediately flew into Pitch's lair, following the song.

Flower, gleam and glow,

Let your power shine,

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt,

Change the Fate's design,

Save what has been lost,

Bring back what once was mine,

What once was mine.

Jack followed the sound of her beautiful voice and finally, he could see her hair glowing faintly in the darkness. He sped up and tried to get to her faster. "Rapunzel!" He whispered. She didn't hear him. "Rapunzel!" This time she looked up. "J-Jack?" She looked around. "I'm right here!" Jack walked up to her. He could tell she'd been crying. He put an icy hand on her cheek. "Are you okay?" He asked. Rapunzel didn't answer. She simply began to sob. "Hey, shhh, it's okay." He held her in his arms. He tried to pull her up, but she had been chained by the wrists. Jack froze them and shattered them. "Come on, Rapunzel! Let's get out of here!" That's when he heard her scream. "Leaving so soon?" Pitch appeared out of nowhere. Jack gently pushed Rapunzel behind him and raised his staff. "Oh please, Jack! Do you really think I'm that weak? As if I couldn't just reach around you and grab her like this!" And Pitch did just that. He picked Rapunzel up by the wrists with one hand and slapped her tearstained face with the other. "Hey! Don't touch her!" Jack screamed. He wanted to shoot Pitch with some ice, but he didn't want to hurt Rapunzel. Pitch chained Rapunzel once again, and this time he gagged her. Then, in one swift moment, he snatched the staff from Jack's hand and snapped it in two. "Ahhhhhh!" Jack fell to his knees, clutching his chest. "Oh, please! You guardians are such wimps!" With that Pitch picked Jack up by his hoodie and dropped him in an iron cage. "Now that we're all settled, I'm going to kill Rapunzel!" Pitch said happily like an overexcited host at a party. He took a dagger and pressed it to her arm. He sliced her soft skin all over her arms and legs. He wanted to torture them as long as possible before killing her. When Rapunzel was soaked with her own blood, Pitch giggled like a little girl. "And now, for the final-" But he never got a chance to finish as his dagger froze and shattered. "Wha-" Pitch started to say, but Jack interrupted. "Seems as though you made the mistake of throwing my broken staff in there with me." Jack smirked as he twirled his now repaired staff. "Now let her go. Now." Pitch had no intention of doing so, so Jack froze his head to the wall. "Gjg;iaehrgpirgihrj!" Pitch tried to say, but no one could understand him. He looked at Rapunzel who had healed herself during the fight, but she was still chained and gagged. Jack unchained her and took off the white (now red with blood) piece of cloth. "How did you-" "My hair was all over me, so I just thought the song." Rapunzel answered. But since she had still lost a ton of blood, she passed out in Jack's arms. "I'm so glad you're safe..." Jack whispered before flying off into the night, carrying Rapunzel bridal-style.


	5. Chapter 5

"W-where am I?" Rapunzel muttered before opening her green eyes. Standing all around her were Jack, North, Sandy, Bunnymund, and Tooth (well, actually she was flying). They all looked relieved to see Rapunzel awake, except for Tooth. "Great, she's awake, now we can all leave!" Tooth said quickly. She started for the door, but no one followed her. "Uh, guys? Ugh, fine!" She flew out the door. "Rapunzel!" Jack cried, attacking her with a hug. Rapunzel sat up, gently. "Ahem." Bunny grunted, making Jack realize exactly how long he had been hugging Rapunzel. He hesitantly let go. "Glad to see ya, mate." Bunnymund said. "So am I" North agreed. Sandy just attacked Rapunzel with another hug. "Haha. I missed you too, Sandy!" Rapunzel chuckled, planting a small kiss on Sandy's head. She got up and walked towards Jack. "Um, North, Bunny, and Sandy? Could you excuse us for a minute please?" Rapunzel asked politely. "Of course!" North answered, winking at Jack. "Jack, I can't thank you enough." Rapunzel said quietly. "No problem, Rapunzel." Jack cleared his throat. "I-it's what friends are for." "That's the problem." Rapunzel sighed before sitting back down on the bed, looking at the ground. "What is?" Jacked asked, sitting down beside her. "Okay, I'm just wing it on this." Rapunzel took a deep breath. "I like you more than a friend. In fact..." Rapunzel fiddled with her fingers. "...I love you." She held her breath, waiting for rejection. Instead, she felt a pair of cold lips against her own. She shivered, but in a good way. She wanted this moment to last forever. Jack pulled away from the kiss, and rested his forehead against Rapunzel's. "I love you too." And went back in for another kiss.


End file.
